


Home Nights

by Blue_Night



Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Awkwardness, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Pet Names, doubts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: A couple of weeks after their hotel night, Matthias and Pierre are alone at Pierre's place. Has their first night been the start of something deep and serious, or are they just friends with benefits?Sequel to 'Hotel Nights', following it a couple of weeks later.





	1. Only Friends With Benefits?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> For you, my dear, because your constant support for my last stories and your more than wonderful and outstanding comments under each chapter of 'OYWTK' mean more to me than words can express. Thank you so much for showing me that you like my stories with your lovely feedback, it gives me and my stories life. :-*
> 
> Yes, another Aubinter story. I know that this ship is totally new and pretty uncommon, their relationship tag still doesn't show up when I type the names, maybe, this will change over the next week and months and someone else will write about them, too.  
> I decided to split this story into two chapters, the next one should be up tonight or tomorrow, and I will try to update Always and TDIM asap, as well. 
> 
> Anyway, enjoy reading about Matze and Auba hopefully being sweet and hot together (hotness will follow in chapter 2), and please, if you like the boys together, leave some feedback for me, your kudos and comments show me that you're still liking what I'm writing. <33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matthias came over to play FIFA with Pierre, but the Gabonese seems to have something totally different in mind...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matthias Ginter deserves more attention here in this fandom, and he is wonderful to write, I think that he is actually a very fascinating person. :-)

A few weeks after their second night together in a hotel room, Matthias finds himself sitting on Pierre's couch with the Gabonese halfway in his lap, sharing heated kisses instead of playing FIFA like they had actually wanted to do. Their controllers lie forgotten on the coffee table while the Auba and the Matze from the video game wait more or less patiently for their living counterparts to continue with shooting the opposing team, which would be ManU in this case.

The last days and weeks since they have come back from their second night have brought them closer together with Pierre coming over to him as oftentimes as he could, and Matthias spending much more time at the striker's place than he had thought that he would ever do. They have a lot of sex when they're alone without other friends or teammates being with them, sharing passionate hand and blow jobs; and they also cuddle and kiss far more than friends with benefits normally do, at least as far as Matthias thinks that friends with benefits would kiss and cuddle. This isn't the only thing they do, though, they also play games, watch movies and cook together like close friends or a real couple would do, talking about a lot of things, and Matthias actually should be happy because this is far more than he has had with anyone in a rather long time.

But, and for him, it is a rather huge but, they haven't really talked about this thing going on between them so far, and they haven't told any of their friends about this 'thing', either. Erik probably suspects something, because he has uttered his surprise about their sudden closeness lately, watching his friend closely as he did so and surely noticing his slight blush.

Marco definitely knows that there is something going on, though, because he asked Pierre how his friend Harald is doing out of the blue when he visited his colleagues in the locker room after one of their games. The blond's face was deadly serious, just as if he was asking Pierre about a real friend as he did so, but he was watching Matthias from the corner of his eye while he waited for Auba to pull himself together again and answer his seemingly innocent and concerned question. When Matze blushed furiously and hurried to turn his head away, Marco smiled, contentedly and rather smugly, because Matze's reaction had obviously proved his suspicion to be right.

The injured midfielder was all smiles and politeness and very, very much enjoying himself when he asked him on his way out of the locker room if Matze had already made Harald's acquaintance and found him nice and worthy to become a close friend, nonchalantly and casually as if he was only talking about the weather.

Matthias' answer consisted of spilling the energy drink he had just wanted to gulp down all over his jersey and coughing his lungs out until he thought he would choke the very next second. Needless to say that Marco coming to his help by patting his back with faked concern written all over his face and murmuring a not soothing at all “don't worry, Harald won't bite you, he might look rather intimidating because of his size, but he is truly a harmless and nice guy,” wasn't really helpful to calm him down, either.

The young defender still remembers vividly the incredulous glances of their clueless teammates watching the spectacle with big eyes and Pierre looking like the literal rabbit sitting before the sizzling snake, frozen in place like a beautiful statue. Matthias guessed that the striker – being the glorious star of their team while he himself is only one of the unglorious defenders – felt ashamed about being caught by his close friend Marco, who is the other glorious star of the BVB himself; and the sharp pain he felt about Pierre's behavior caught him off guard somehow.

Matthias hadn't realized how deep his feelings for the handsome older man actually went until this day, and the thought of Pierre not returning them cut deep.

Matthias pretended to be busied after this incident for the next three days, feeling hurt and confused and not wanting to face him after this horribly embarrassing moment in the locker room, but when Pierre called him this afternoon and asked him if he would come over in a small and subdued voice, he couldn't stay away from the man who has trapped his heart that unexpectedly any longer.

At first, things were a little bit awkward between them, and Matze was grateful for their game forcing him to stare at the screen instead of having to meet Pierre's questioning glances, but soon, the Gabonese took the controller out of his trembling hand and started his kiss attack. Matthias has no strength left to stop him, having lain awake over the last nights and longing for these kisses so badly, and so, he simply pulls him close and returns the almost desperate kisses with the same ardor.

Pierre's fingers are buried in his brown hair, tousling the short strands as he deepens the kiss and licks his way around in Matthias' mouth, just as if there was no tomorrow and he needed to burn the memory of the truly unique landscape of this tempting cavern he's claiming as his rightful territory in his mind.

Harald – the friend who looks intimidating because of his impressive size but is actually just a harmless and nice guy – is pressing against his abs through their jeans, trying to lure his new close friend Peter out of his hiding place in Matthias' briefs. Peter is a little bit hesitant to do more than peeking out of the window, yet, the encounter with Harald's random acquaintance Marco has scared him too much to greet his new friend, properly.

The young defender has no time to wonder where Pierre's urgent passion comes from all of a sudden, because the Gabonese's hoarsely whispered words are the explanation for his demeanor and make Matthias pull back from Pierre to stare at him in surprise.

“Je t'aime, Matthieu, je t'aime beaucoup!”

Matthias is sure that his ears have played tricks on him, because it can't be that Pierre's words mean what they seem to mean, can it?

“W-w-what?” he stammers, disbelievingly, and Pierre flinches away and bites his lips. He looks flushed and ruffled, his creamy-brown skin dark with his blush of embarrassment, because it is clear to see that he has hoped for another, more ardent reaction to his love declaration coming from Matthias.

He draws back, and Matthias can feel Harald shrinking rapidly at his abdomen as if someone had poured ice-cold water over him.

“I've said that I love you,” the striker mumbles, blinking as he turns his head away.

Shit, this has gone totally wrong. Matthias pulls him close again and kisses him, hoping that his kiss will make up for his stupid reaction. Pierre kisses him back, but he is still tensed up when they part for air again. “I know, Pierre, I understand enough French to know what 'Je t'aime', means. I just couldn't believe that I had heard right,” he admits, sheepishly.

The striker frowns, but he relaxes a little bit. “Why not? Why is it that unbelievable for you that I love you? Have you really thought that I would sleep with you if I didn't have feelings for you and just wanted to release some tension with a random acquaintance?”

Matthias lowers his head down. “Because you are Prince Charming, the star of the team and the one everyone wants to be friends with and everyone desires, while I am just Matze, the not charming at all and clumsy defender no one shoots a second glance.”

“Do you really think so little of yourself, Matthias?” Pierre lays his fingers under his chin to make him look up again. “I know that I have never given you a hint of how much I've always liked you right from the start and that I've found you attractive before our first night, but you have always been the reserved kind of guy and honestly, I've always thought that you are into girls only before our special night. When the opportunity offered itself to me like that, I simply couldn't resist to finally come closer to you any longer. You're not clumsy, unimportant or 'just a defender' how you've put it, at all, at least not for me. It's not my usual habit to sleep around with my teammates, that much I can assure you. The thing with Marco was only stupid fun when we were both drunk, and we haven't even touched each other, back then. The only reason for you being here with me like this is that I've fallen in love with you and want us to be together for good.”

Matthias swallows, looking in Pierre's wonderful brown eyes, and he thinks that he might just happily drown in them. “You really want us to be a couple? But, your reaction when Marco asked me about Harald made me think that you don't want that, that you regretted that he knows about us.”

Pierre blushes, but he shakes his head. “No, that wasn't the reason for my behavior. I'm sorry, Matthias. It's only that I wanted to tell you how I feel for a rather long time but hadn't found the perfect opportunity to do that, and when Marco asked you about Harald, I just freaked out because I feared that he would ruin everything before I could tell you how much I love you.”

Matthias knows that he is grinning all over his face as he pulls Pierre in for another, passionate kiss. “I love you, too, Pierre,” he whispers, and his own husky love declaration is all that is needed to make Harald present himself at his best again within the blink of an eye and convince Peter to come out of his hiding place and greet his friend properly through the garment of their jeans. The kiss is getting more and more heated and urgent with every second, and they are both panting when Pierre draws back to take his face in both of his hands and repeat his words from a couple of minutes earlier.

“Je t'aime, Matthieu, je t'aime beaucoup! Isch liebe Disch so sehr, Matthias.”

Matthias smiles up at him because the striker sitting in his lap makes him taller than him, even though the younger one is one centimeter taller when they are both standing, and his voice leaves no doubt about the honesty of his words when he says: “Je t'aime aussi, Pierre, ich liebe Dich auch so sehr.”

More kisses follow this confession, and Harald and Peter are trying to break free and tear through their cotton prisons by the time they have to get some air back into their starved lungs. Matthias chuckles, asking himself when he has been this happy for the last time without finding the answer. Even not winning the world championship or the silver medal in Rio has aroused the same happiness in him like Pierre looking at him with so much love actually does.

He swallows, scratching all of his courage together and says: “You're not right with one thing, Pierre. We might have had sex, but we haven't really slept together so far.”

He knows that his voice is trembling, but he doesn't avert his eyes from Pierre's face. The Gabonese watches him, attentively, and his long, elegant fingers stroke over Matthias' cheek with tenderness and rapt devotion when he replies: “Yes, I know, cheri. I could feel that you haven't been ready for this so far, and I didn't want to push you. I would never do that.”

Cheri. No one except for his parents when he has been younger has ever given him a petname. Matze is his nickname, but it is meant in a chummy way and has nothing to do with a real petname a lover would call him by. Matthias is sure that only few people would ever think of him as someone they would want to call 'darling', 'honey' or 'cheri', but it feels so right and natural the way Pierre has said it.

Matthias so wants to be Pierre's Matthieu, his one and only cheri, and he smiles at him with all the love he feels and says: “Thank you for not pushing me, love. You're right, I needed some time, but I am ready now, and I want us to do it – tonight. I want you to be my first man, Pierre, because I really love you.”


	2. Je t'aime means: I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierre has confessed his love to Matthias, and Matthias has told him that he wants him to be his first man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear mariothellama, I managed to finish this two-chapter story today and write Matthias' first time with his beloved Pierre for you. I hope it has become as hot and full of love I wanted it to be, I do believe that Matthias deserves a perfect first time. :-)

If Roman could only see Matthias' face right now.

Not that Pierre really wants their number two to be a witness of what they are doing, because the wonderful sight of his boyfriend's handsome face suffused with love, lust and devotion is his and his only; and if Pierre has anything to say in this matter, then nobody else but him will ever get the gift of this most beautiful view imaginable.

It's only that the dark-skinned striker is still so angry with the older goalie about what he has said to Matthias when he had caught him in the middle of the act. Okay, not in the middle of it luckily, but right after his younger teammate had found his release, and Pierre will never forget the hurt he has seen in Matthias' light-blue eyes and the shame he has heard in his voice when he had told him about Roman's reaction. It is almost a miracle that the younger one can still let go like this and display the pleasure he feels while his boyfriend prepares him for his first time ever, and the Gabonese can't avert his own dark-brown eyes from his beloved Matthieu's features while he pushes his fingers into the tight, virgin passage and blows Peter at the same time.

The young defender lies in the middle of Pierre's large king-size bed in all his naked glory, his hands moving restlessly over the bed sheets and his head thrown back on the pillow, moans of unrestrained passion filling the fragrant air in his dark bedroom. His beautiful features are flushed with his arousal, and Pierre's throat tightens with all the love he feels for the younger man giving himself to him with so much trust despite his worries and self-doubts. The striker's fingers slip easily in and out of the pulsing channel after his thorough preparation, and him renewing his friendship with Peter by giving him another blow job has helped Peter's owner to relax and just enjoy the ride.

Peter, the cheeky little man who is pretty picky when it comes to whom he calls his friends has lost his shyness from earlier this evening, proudly craning his neck and presenting himself at his very best by being rock-hard and ready to feed the owner of his best friend Harald with another salty but delicious dinner.

His namesake Pierre wouldn't have anything against that, but Matthias tries to pull away just before Peter can prove his spurting skills once more. “Pierre, please, stop! I cannot hold back any longer!” he gasps out, wriggling his hips to get his little man out of the soft cavern Peter loves to spend his time in so much.

“But I love indulging my sweet friend Peter like this!” the striker complains, grazing with his fingertips over Matthias' sweet spot for the first time. His wonderful lover rewards him with a startled “oooooohhhhhhh!” and a forceful jerk of his hips that pushes his throbbing cock back where it belongs, namely into Pierre's waiting mouth. Harald is seriously pouting because he has been neglected for the last half an hour, but Pierre ignores his tries to find some release from the unbearable tension by rubbing against the sheets as best as he is able to.

“But, I want to come when you're inside me!” Matthias whines, his whole body shaking with the effort of not letting go and come right there and then. “Oh, you will come when I'm inside you, don't worry, cheri. Peter has already proved his stamina and eagerness, he has promised me to not go to sleep after his first shot. Your little man and I, we understand each other, don't you doubt that, my sweet Matthieu.”

Pierre thinks that taking matters in his own hands is in order now, because Matthias is still struggling to hold back. “You'll be a nice guy and show your owner that there is nothing he has to worry about, don't you, Peter?” he murmurs around Peter's with precome slick head, licking playfully over the sensitive slit and curling his fingers into the small bundle of nerves deep inside Matthias' secret core again. Peter is more than willing to obey, and before the young defender knows what is happening to him, his little man takes the decision from him and happily shoots his first load into Pierre's warm and willing mouth.

Pierre's eyes are hurting from all the straining, but there is no way that he will miss the incredible sight of Matthias' face when he's coming like this, his mouth opened wide for the rather loud scream he voices his ecstasy with, and his eyes squeezed shut with the sensation of his forceful release. He's totally trapped in his height and his expression is filled with pure bliss, making his features even more handsome and beautiful as they already are, but there is nothing resembling stupidity, at all.

The Gabonese licks, sucks and swallows until his shivering boyfriend has nothing more to give and relaxes with a happy sigh, carefully withdrawing his fingers and crawling upwards to kiss him on his panting mouth. “I love you, cheri,” he whispers, his voice raw with his emotion.

Matthias opens one eye to look at him, a soft smile enlightening his face. “I love you, too,” he murmurs, trying to pull Pierre over his body. The older one has other plans, though, laying down beside him and starting to nibble at the brunet's earlobe. “Turn on your side, babe, I can stroke you better this way.”

Matthias obeys the gentle command, mushy and relaxed from his first climax, while the striker rolls the condom over Harald, who has decided to stop pouting, now that he has his owner's attention again. He twitches eagerly under his parapluie when Pierre slicks the rubber up, his excitement about the forthcoming things making it hard for his owner to keep the necessary calmness.

Pierre pulls his beloved Matthieu close, his lips ghosting over his stubbly cheek and making him shiver with that. “I won't hurt you, cheri, I promise you. It will burn a little bit at the beginning, but I will go slow,” he says, “Harald promised me to behave and not cause you any pain.”

The younger one chuckles, peering at him over his shoulder. “Yes, I know, love. I'll go with what his name-giver has said: 'Harald looks intimidating because of his size, but he is actually a harmless and nice guy.”

“Aarkgesjgdkahahkrkrk!” This time, it is Pierre's turn to cough with something akin to horror. “This is what he has said to you in the locker room?” he gasps out, incredulously, and Matthias chuckles again. “Yep, these were exactly his words. He might not have touched my dear friend Harald, but he must at least have taken a good look at him,” he deadpans, pulling another cough from his glorious boyfriend. “I can't believe he did that!” Pierre croaks out, but Matthias' tender gaze distracts him from his embarrassment.

“I want to do it with you, now, love, and I know that Harald is a nice guy, I trust both of you to never hurt me this way. Please, take me, Pierre, I need to feel you inside me.” Spoken with so much longing and love that the Gabonese can't hold himself back any longer and finally starts to enter his boyfriend for the very first time, slowly and carefully, his attention focused on the beautiful features still suffused with the bliss and pleasure from his first orgasm.

His young boyfriend hisses silently when Pierre breaches his puckered, virgin rosebud, but he doesn't pull back, instead, he presses his back against the older one's body and tilts his head back to offer his vulnerable throat to him. The Gabonese can see his pulse thrumming underneath the smooth, sensitive skin, and he latches with his lips on that spot, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply Matthias' unique scent, which is stronger right there on his neck. He pauses for one moment when the engorged head of his cock has made it through the barrier, giving his boyfriend who has become his mate in every sense of the meaning the time he needs to relax and adjust.

Harald seems to sense the importance of this special moment, because he doesn't complain about not being able to ram himself into this heavenly cavern, all tight and warm and massaging him with its pulsing walls, and Pierre slowly inhales and exhales a few times to not just lose it, because this is so much better than anything else he has ever experienced.

The young man who has found his new home in the arms of one of his teammates that unexpectedly closes his eyes for one second to take his younger lover in with his other senses.

He tastes his scent and his natural fragrance on his tongue as he licks over Matthias' skin, covered with a thin layer of salty sweat due to his arousal.

He listens to his cheri's raged breathing and the almost inaudible sounds of pleasure escaping his lips, soft whines and moans, creating the most wonderful melody he has ever had the honor to listen to, that much Pierre knows for sure. This melody touches him more than the frenetic shouts of their fans when he has scored, because he knows that not Auba, the famous footballer makes Matthias sing it for him, but only Pierre, the rather ordinary and simple man. This man might be simple and not famous, at all, but he is his true self, and this is what counts here. That Matthias loves the private man Pierre and not the public footballer Auba.

He senses the play of Matthias' well-trained muscles against his body and the warmth he radiates, and it is almost as if he could feel him under his own skin and everywhere in his body, his beloved Matthieu filling his entire being and each cell of him with life and love.

Pierre can only hope that their first time is as wonderful and perfect for his mate as it already is for him, even though not much has happened so far. When he opens his eyes again, slowly pushing further in, Matthias' moans become louder, and they are definitely moans of pleasure and not of pain. There is a little bit tension left in the younger one's body, and Pierre is careful and pauses again, inwardly telling Harald off when his little man twitches too eagerly.

“Oh cheri, this is so...” Pierre can't express his feelings with words, and lets his lips travel upwards from the small hickey he has left on his throat to his lips to capture them in a passionate kiss that will tell the wonderful young man in his arms so much better how he feels. “Je t'aime, Matthieu,” he whispers before his tongue pushes deep into his mouth, and he wraps both arms around him to stroke every inch of warm skin within his reach.

Matthias relaxes, and Pierre finally starts to slowly thrust in and out of him in a stead and fluent rhythm the younger one tries to match, and after some clumsy tries, they find a rhythm that suits this first time, perfectly.

The Gabonese's left arm is trapped between the mattress and Matthias' body, but he manages to tease the younger one's sensitive nipples with his fingertips, nonetheless, knowing from their making out sessions how much his boyfriend loves it when he caresses him there. His right hand finds its way around his beloved cheri's midsection, and Pierre is not surprised to find Peter wide awake and happily craning his neck to greet him again when he wraps his fingers around him. His little namesake is obviously more than pleased to get some more attention, as well, and he weeps tears of creamy-white joy when warm and skilled fingers stroke up and down on him, pulling a loud moan from Peter's caretaker with that.

Pierre smiles pleased at Matthias' lips and he changes his angle a little bit, trying to aim at the small but important spot deep inside his passage that will hopefully make his mate scream with pleasure any time soon. The Gabonese has some experience and it is clear to him that this is Matthias' first time, a fact that is still making his eyes wet by only thinking of it. Pierre feels blessed and honored that he can be his first man, and he'd rather die than messing this up.

“I love you, cheri, I love you so, so much!” The words flee his lips without him even noticing them, and Matthias tilts his head back and presses his cheek against his own. “I love you, too, Pierre. Oooh, please...” he gasps out, shivering into his next thrust because the dark-skinned striker has found what he has been looking for.

He pushes his tongue into Matthias' ear and starts to batter his nerves in earnest, brushing over his prostate with every push in and matching the rhythm of his firm strokes with his thrusts. Soon, his sweet boyfriend is a panting and quivering mess in his arms, and Peter can't help but weep more tears of joy, throbbing and twitching in his fingers, being so eager to prove that he can shoot at least two times tonight.

“Pierre, love, please!” Matthias sobs again, shivering heavily in his arms. He tries to hold back, sensing that Harald is not as ready to show his shooting skills as his Peter is, but his older lover doesn't want him to wait for him. He picks up the pace of his thrusts and his strokes and pulls gently at Matthias' hard nipple. The young defender cries out with pure and raw need, and he tenses up in the attempt to last a little bit longer.

“Come for me, cheri, show me how much pleasure I can give you. Just let go, I'll hold you,” Pierre whispers, kissing him again, and this is too much for the man he loves with all his heart.

The young defender goes rigid in his arms and then, the warm wetness of his second orgasm within one hour coats Pierre's fingers. Peter has surprisingly much to give, happy spurts of semen erupting from him until he becomes small and smooth to take a short nap again.

The Gabonese strokes him until he is sure that his wonderful young lover has found complete satisfaction, before he slowly pulls out of him and turns Matthias still trapped in the aftermath of his pure bliss on his back. Harald is literally screaming with the need to shoot his own load by now, startled by the sudden breeze of cool air instead of wonderful warmth that has surrounded him only a couple of seconds ago.

“Why didn't you finish?” His cheri mumbles, confused, but Pierre soothes him with a tender kiss and makes himself comfortable between his thighs. “I will, Matthieu, don't worry. Just wrap your legs around me, mon cheri,” he whispers, dabbing tender kisses all over his heated and flushed face.

Matthias does as he's been told, wrapping his long legs around Pierre's slim waist. Harald meets no resistance when he buries himself into the tight heat of the younger one's body again, and the Gabonese's little man jerks with relief and happiness when his owner pushes him in right to the hilt.

“I love you, Pierre, I love you so very much,” Matthias whispers, urgently, his arms forming a protecting cocoon around him when his tender lover starts to move, chasing his own height in desperate need. He couldn't keep his hips still any longer even if his life depended on it, witnessing his lover's pleasure having driven him to the every edge of his self-control. He pistons in and out of the willing body of his colleague, friend, lover and mate, and his mouth form words of passion, love and devotion to their own will.

“Matthieu, mon amour. Je t'aime, mon cheri, je t'aime so much. You're so beautiful, tu es si beau, mon cheri Matthieu...”

Pierre knows that he's probably saying nonsense, but he doesn't care, and Matthias luckily doesn't seem to think that he's talking nonsense, at all, because he's pulling him as close as he can and arches his back to meet his thrusts with the same passion and urge although he has already gotten his fill. But, Matthias seems to sense his hurting need, and it is apparent that he craves for Pierre getting his own fill as much as the Gabonese himself craves for. His heels dig into the striker's backside almost painfully, but it only spurts Pierre on to let go and show the man he loves more than everything how much he desires him and how much pleasure Matthias' abandon lets him feel.

“I love you, Pierre, I love to feel you that deep inside me. Please love, show me how much you love me and come for me,” he murmurs against Pierre's lips, his tender and passionate kisses and his movements pushing his dark-skinned lover towards the edge, relentlessly.

Harald is so hard that Pierre fears that he will break up, throbbing and pulsing and aching, and he moans loudly into their ardent kiss. His toes curl with the sensation when the heat of his imminent release licks at the end of his spine, and all he can do is gasp out a breathless “I'm going to come, cheri!” before his world explodes into a million glistening pieces as Harald spurts his heavy load into the rubber in fast jets.

Matthias holds him close while he shakes through his forceful orgasm, murmuring unintelligible words of love into his ear. Pierre is far too gone to hear what he is saying, but he doesn't need to, all he needs is the tenderness of his voice to know how much the younger one loves him.

When it is over, Pierre lies there, safely wrapped in his mate's strong arms, and the waves of the afterglow rolling through him fill him with warmth and pure bliss. He chuckles, silently, and when Matthias tries to look at him, he snickers again and kisses him.

“Am I looking stupidly blissfully now?” he asks, and Matthias snickers, as well, and replies: “Maybe a little bit, just like every man on this earth who has just come. Like I have looked when I came earlier.”

Pierre shakes his head and strokes his cheek. “You will never look anything else than only beautiful, my beloved Matthieu. You are the most wonderful being in the entire world, my cheri and my everything, don't you ever doubt that. You are my home and your arms are the place I want to come back to every night, no matter where I have been, because home is where your heart is, and my heart belongs to you, now and forever. I love you, Matthias.”

Matthias' smile lights up the dark room and he strokes the wetness from his cheeks Pierre hasn't noticed that it is there beforehand. He isn't ashamed of his tears and Matthias seems to know that they are tears of happiness and emotion, because he doesn't ask him why he's been crying.

The young man who has captured his heart only kisses him softly and says: “And you will always be my home and your arms the place I want to come back to every night, because my heart will always be where you are. Je t'aime, Pierre, ich liebe Dich and I love you, now and forever and in every language I will ever learn to speak.”

Pierre smiles back and then, kisses him, because kissing is the language of love every human being understands, no matter which country they might come from, and he knows that Matthias will always know what he wants to tell him when he kisses him like he kisses him now:

“Je t'aime, Matthieu – I love you, Matthias.”

**Author's Note:**

> 'Isch liebe Disch' is German for 'I love you', spoken with a French accent, because the German 'ch' is hard to pronounce for a lot of people who are not native speakers.  
> The dialect of my home region (close to France and with a lot of French words in it) has a lot of 'sch' instead of 'ch', and the people speaking this dialect turn the right 'sch' of words like 'Fleisch' (meat) or 'Kirsche' (cherry), into 'ch' when they're trying to speak High German because they think it should be this way. Which can become funny, because the word 'Kirche' exists in German, too, it means church and has nothing to do with cherries...
> 
> 'Cheri' is French for 'darling'.


End file.
